Atomizing discs have been proposed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Showa 48-21103 in which atomizing pins are detachably mounted between upper and lower mounting discs. In this well-known art, however, the atomizing pins are cylindrical in shape, which poses the following problems. That is, as shown in FIG. 6 raw liquid supplied directly from a raw liquid feed pipe or supplied through a liquid distributor flows along the lower mounting disc and reaches the peripheral surfaces of the pins and is attached thereto. However, since the pins are perpendicular to the lower mounting disc, the liquid does not move up very far due to the weight of the raw liquid, thereby forming a thick portion towards the lower portion of the cylindrical peripheral surface and a thin portion towards the upper peripheral surface. Even if the atomizing disc is rotated under this condition, a difference in thickness of raw liquid attached to upper and lower peripheral surfaces remains unchanged because the centrifugal forces of upper and lower peripheral surfaces of the cylindrical pins are the same. As a consequence, a large amount of raw liquid in the form of a thick film is atomized from the lower peripheral surface of the pin whereas a small amount of raw liquid in the form of a thin film is atomized from the upper peripheral surface thereof, thereby bringing forth an unevenness of particle size. The atomizer of the known type fails to provide an even particle size of atomized liquid and achieve a complete pulverization of the raw liquid. It is therefore an object of the present invention to solve these problems noted above with respect to the well-known art.
That is, in accordance with the present invention, the atomizing pin for the atomizing disc is formed into a conical configuration to thereby materially increase the evenness of the particle size of the atomizing liquid as compared with the known art.
The present invention has advantages as follows:
(a) Since the atomozing member is conical in shape, the raw liquid attached to the lower peripheral surface thereof thick at the initial stage of operation gradually crawls up towards the upper peripheral surface due to a difference in centrifugal force resulting from a difference between diameters of circles with upper and lower peripheral surfaces about an axis of the atomizing disc, to make the thickness of the liquid attached thereto uniform. Thus, the distribution of particle size of the atomizing liquid also becomes uniform.
(b) The force by which raw liquid is scattered varies due to the difference in the centrifugal forces resulting from the difference between the diameters of circles with the upper and lower peripheral surfaces of the conical member about the center axis of the atomizing disc. Thus even if the liquid attached to the lower peripheral surface of the conical member is thicker, the distribution of particle size of the atomizing liquid is made uniform.
(c) In the case the atomizing conical member revolves, the distribution of the particle size of the atomizing liquid is made more uniform due to the difference of centrifugal force because of the difference between the diameters of upper and lower peripheral surfaces of the conical member.